sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylph/Subspecies
Jump to subspecies: Lower Risk :Least concern (LC) – Lowest risk; does not qualify for a higher risk category. Widespread and abundant taxa are included in this category. :Conservation Dependent (CD) - Dependent on conservation efforts to prevent it from becoming threatened with endangerment/extinction. :Near threatened (NT) – Likely to become endangered in the near future. Threatened :Vulnerable (VU) – High risk of endangerment in the wild. :Endangered (EN) – High risk of extinction in the wild. :Critically endangered (CR) – Extremely high risk of extinction in the wild. Extinct :Extinct in the wild (EW) – Known only to survive in captivity, or as a naturalized population outside its historic range. :Extinct (EX) – No known individuals remaining. Other :Data deficient (DD) – Not enough data to make an assessment of its risk of extinction. :Not evaluated (NE) – Has not yet been evaluated against the criteria. Atlas Sylph :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Atlas Moth. Biology They are one of the largest Sylph subspecies, typically growing to 8 in. in length, but some have been known to reach 9 in. Temperament Habitat Birdwing Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Birdwing Butterfly. Biology A subspecies named for the shape of its two pairs of wings, which resemble that of a bird's; even their tail is somewhat similar to the tail of a bird. Temperament Habitat Comet Sylph :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They, as well as the Hawk Sylph, are one of the two fastest fliers of all Sylph subspecies. They are based on the Comet Moth. Biology Temperament Habitat Dragon Sylph :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Dragonfly. Biology They are the only subspecies to have scales instead of fur. They have two pairs of translucent wings, tinted red or orange in color, that are somewhat diamond in shape. They have rather long, slender tails ending in a small spike, and have thin antenna. They also have fin-like ridges on the sides of their heads. Temperament They are the most aggressive subspecies of Sylph. Habitat Hawk Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They, as well as the Comet Sylph, are one of the two fastest fliers of all Sylph subspecies. They are based on the Hawk Moth. Biology Temperament Habitat Marbled Sylph :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Marbled Clover Moth. Biology Temperament Habitat Monarch Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Monarch Butterfly. Biology Temperament Habitat Moon Sylph :Conservation Status: Endangered (EN) Thanks to the work of poachers, the numbers of Moon Sylphs have dropped drastically. They are based on the Indian Moon Moth. Biology Temperament Habitat Plumed Sylph :Conservation Status: Near Threatened (NT) They are based on the Plume Moth. Biology Plumed Sylphs are characterized by their three pairs of fairly thin, feathered wings, and incredibly long, feathery antenna-ears and head extensions; their tails are also quite long and feathered. Ignoring their wings, tails and other extensions, however, they are one of the smallest subspecies of Sylphs, rarely reaching 5 inches in length. Temperament Habitat Plumed Sylphs are most commonly found in the jungles of Soumerca. Rosy Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Rosy Maple Moth. Biology One of the smallest subspecies of Sylph that typically grows to only 5 inches in length (not counting their wings and tails), Rosy Sylphs are characterized by their distinctive pink and yellow colors. They are a popular domestic breed, with many people adoring their soft, fluffy features and their coloration. Rosy Sylphs have somewhat longer fur than other Sylph subspecies, and rather small, rounded antenna. Their two pairs of somewhat small wings are mostly pink, with a horizontal yellow band running across it. The mane that runs down from their heads is yellow in color, and most of their face is yellow as well, with a pale pink muzzle and eye markings. Their bodies are mostly yellow, with a pale pink chest and stomach. Rosy Sylphs also have slightly chubbier bodies. Temperament Rosy Sylphs are one of the more gentle and amiable breeds; this too makes them popular pets. They love being around their owners, and may even nestle into any pockets in their clothing. Habitat Skullhead Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) Long considered to be ill omens, despite the fact that they are harmless. They are also one of the most vocal subspecies of Sylph, and are one of the few nocturnal subspecies. They are based on the Death's-Head Hawkmoth. Biology Temperament With the Skullhead Sylph's nocturnal nature in tandem with the fact that they are incredibly vocal, virtually no effort has been made to domesticate them; as pets, they would be active (and noisy) at night, ensuring that they would be unpopular. This is further cemented by the fact that, like all Sylphs, they are social creatures, and as such, practically thrive on their owner's interaction; few people are willing to swap their sleeping schedules around for the benefit of a Skullhead Sylph. Because of this, only Summoners have been known to keep Skullhead Sylphs, as Summoners have a different, often more complex relationship with their Summons, unlike an owner with their pet. Habitat They are most commonly found on the continents of Eurish and Yurashia; a large colony of them lives near the Fearful Caverns. Swallowtail Sylph :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Swallowtail Butterfly. Biology Temperament Habitat Category:Sub-pages